


По-другому

by donemon



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Family Drama, Fights, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-07
Updated: 2009-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: Золотая неделя - самое спокойное время, когда положено не работать, а отдыхать и развлекаться.Эта истина актуальна только для офисных работников, но вот жрецы бога развлечений в это время не сидят сложа руки. Неделька выдалась действительно напряженной, и в последний, самый последний день, действительно золотой от яркого солнца и восхитительной свободы, Рё безобразно напился.





	

\- "Ревность – это боязнь потерять", - зачитал Уэда вслух. Подтянул колени к груди, сунул под голову подушку. - "Но спроси у себя, почему ты боишься его потерять? Либо ты сомневаешься в его чувствах к тебе, либо не уверена в себе, в своей привлекательности, сексуальности..." Бред собачий, - буркнул Уэда, зашвыривая карандаш в стену. Отмечать оказалось нечего. - Было бы в чем сомневаться!

Щелкнул замок в прихожей. Уэда нарочито расслабленно, с задумчиво-отрешенным лицом устроился на диване, но вспомнил о журнале - метнулся к столику и едва успел зашвырнуть глянцевое безобразие в кресло, торопливо прикрыл подушкой. Мог и не спешить: Рё слишком долго стаскивал обувь, пару раз запнулся о ступеньку и, не заглядывая в комнату, двинул на кухню. Забулькала вода, зазвенела упавшая ложка.  
\- Привет? - громко позвал Уэда.

\- А... Я дома, - раздраженно и вместе с тем стесненно донеслось в ответ. Рё не любил играть в подобие семейных отношений. Уэда, наоборот, мягко на том настаивал. Исключительно издевки ради.

\- Где задержался? - Тацуя пересек прихожую и оперся о косяк. Рё промокал грязным полотенцем мокрое пятно на новой футболке. На столе, рядом с опрокинутым стаканом, в луже воды дрейфовала обертка от конфеты.

\- Зашел выпить с приятелем.

\- С Камэ?

\- Нет. Что за допрос! - вдруг разозлился Рё, толкнул плечом Уэду, проходя в комнату. Зашипела и загромыхала какой-то английской песней единственная работающая колонка музыкального центра. - С Окурой! - донеслось сквозь равномерный грохот ударных.

Уэда только мысленно плюнул. Рё, похоже, был немного пьян, а удобная развилка в разговоре упущена. Как начать тему заново, Уэда представлял себе довольно смутно.

Музыка заглохла так же неожиданно, как и включилась.

\- Это еще что за дребедень, - фыркнул Рё из комнаты. Послышался шелест страниц, со звоном отскочила от пола серебрянная закладка-прищепка. Двухсекундная пауза и скептическое хмыканье: - "Как перестать ревновать?". Уэда, это твое? Эй, Уэда?

Уэда ждал, пока отхлынет от лица кровь и перестанет мелко дрожать желудок. Он, совсем как у кухни, оперся плечом о косяк и смерил Рё взглядом - всего, от лохматой влажной макушки до полосатых носков с дыркой на большом пальце. Особо зацепился взглядом за ремень брюк, вдетый наизнанку.

\- А я все видел сегодня, - сказал он. И добавил зачем-то: - В гримерке.

***

\- ...если у меня есть личная комната, это вовсе не значит, что ей надо постоянно...

Уэда замер, боясь вдохнуть. Половину гримерки Камэнаси занимал гардероб, половину гардероба занимали коробки с туфлями. Даже если Уэду в отсутствие группы срочно послали сюда за какой-то особо нужной парой обуви, он должен был спросить разрешения у хозяина - ну, хотя бы по телефону. Личное пространство, ребята, мы же не в Китае. Уэда, готовый от стыда провалиться на этаж ниже, попытался выползти из гардероба, уже прикидывая, есть ли снаружи место для извинительных поклонов, когда понял, что, во-первых, Камэ его еще не заметил. А, во-вторых, пришел не один. Сквозь щель раздвижной дверцы было слышно сопение и чье-то тяжелое дыхание и ни черта не видно. Потом появились руки с тонкими белыми запястьями. На левом болтался слишком широкий браслет с металлическими шипами - Уэда утром помогал Камэ туже затягивать непослушные ремешки. Зашуршала ткань, звякнул металл, руки уперлись в стену, и Уэде стало жарко. Если бы он умел проваливаться сквозь этажи, сейчас в здании появилась бы пробоина до самого подвала.

Он зажмурился - в уши, как рис в кастрюлю, посыпались вздохи, шорохи и тихий-тихий стон, от которого по всему телу поползли холодные мурашки.

Уэда заткнул уши - перед глазами неравномерно закачались ремешки слишком широкого браслета, на стене плясали обрывки теней.

Одновременно закрыть глаза и уши почему-то не получалось.  
В маленькой комнатке становилось влажно-душно от тяжелого дыхания.

\- Подожди, - вдруг просительно прошептал Камэ. Уэда снова перестал дышать; мокрые волосы лезли в глаза и в рот. Секунду в мире была тишина, потом опять закачались ремешки на браслете. - Подожди, ну, подожди же... - левая ладонь сжалась в кулак и исчезла из виду. Сзади вполголоса ругнулись, но движений не прекратили. - Да стой же, Рё...

Уэду от затылка до пят окатило кипятком. Обварило глаза, уши и вырвало из земного времени.

Даже когда хлопнула дверь и стихли в конце коридора шаги, он сидел, не двигаясь, на куче разномастной одежды, и бесполезно мечтал, чтобы Камэ и Рё - вдвоем, непременно вдвоем! - открыли сейчас гардероб. Дальнейший сценарий он не продумывал.  
Он очнулся только от звонка мобильника: менеджер раздраженно интересовался, не отправился ли Уэда за нужными туфлями в Киото.

***

Скандалы и сцены ревности - тоже непременный атрибут семейных отношений. Рё не любил эти игры, Уэда решил настоять: под аккомпанемент музыкального центра на полную громкость - чтоб ссору не услышали соседи - высказал все, что думает по поводу вранья и измен. Оказалось, что Рё ничем не хуже соседей, и из всех доводов понял только прищуренные глаза, нахмуренные брови и разбитый стакан. Кто ударил первым, никто из них не запомнил, но очнулись они только на полу, в опасной близости от осколков, взмокшие, уставшие, в синяках и с горящими от поцелуев губами. Диск уже успел проиграть до конца, и из колонки доносилось шипение. Тоже на полную громкость - их музыкальный центр, как и его хозяева, не умел ничего делать вполсилы.

\- Все-таки, ты скотина, - хмыкнул Уэда, осторожно перекладывая крупные осколки на журнал. Выбросить можно будет все вместе.

\- Еще какая, - довольно откликнулся Рё. Стянул носки, накинул халат, сунул руку за кресло, доставая початую бутылку мартини, приложился долгим глотком. Уэда смотрел, как двигается его горло, как убывает жидкость за светло-голубыми стенками бутыли, и ему вдруг страшно, до кашля в пересохшем горле, захотелось пить.

\- Надеюсь, на кухне еще осталась вода? - невзначай поинтересовался он у подлокотника дивана. Рё перестал булькать спиртным.

\- Из контейнера я остатки выпил...

\- Вылил.

\- Пролил. Нечаянно. Мартини будешь?

\- Без сока - нет. У тебя есть сок?

\- Ты как девчонка, - фыркнул Рё. - Нет, конечно, откуда у меня сок...

На последнем слове его дыхание сбилось: Уэда все-таки заехал ему кулаком в живот. За "девчонку".

***

\- Рё... Да проснись же ты, панда!

\- Проваливай к дьяволу, Тацуя, - прошипел Рё, отворачиваясь. От ночной жары простыня противно липла к потной спине, духота ватой закупоривала ноздри, покрытый испариной лоб словно кто-то простукивал тупой деревяшкой. Самое мерзкое состояние - когда еще пока пьян, но уже при похмелье. - Какого черта тебе надо?

\- Как тебе удалось завалить Камэнаси? Я всегда думал, что он только с девочками...

\- Я тебе уже говорил, что ты скотина?

\- Нет, это я тебе говорил, - хмыкнул Уэда. - Рассказывай.  
\- Обойдешься.

\- Рассказывай. Раз уж ты регулярно гостишь у него в гримерке, я имею право знать, с чего все началось.

\- Да пошел ты...

\- Цветы, конфеты, свидания в кофейнях? Нет? Или, может, он первый начал?

\- Ты издеваешься?

\- Нет, это ты издеваешься, - Уэда выдернул из-под головы Рё подушку, положил ему на грудь, навалился сверху. - Ну?

\- Может, сперва принесешь водички? - полузадушенно прохрипел снизу Рё. Уэда только оскалил в темноте белые зубы:  
\- Остатки воды ты вылил на стол. Так что там с Камэ? Ты напился и в клубах сигаретного дыма принял его за меня?

Рё зло прищурился. Правда, выглядеть грозно, будучи придавленным подушкой, было невероятно сложно.

\- Почти угадал, - зашипел он. - Я напился. В последний день Золотой недели, когда мы все вместе ездили в онсэн. Теперь доволен?

\- Нет еще. Мне интересно, почему это не закончилось еще тогда, а до сих пор продолжается. Тебе так понравилось?

\- Да.

Уэда сделал паузу. Рё захотелось его обнять, но для этого еще надо было освободиться. К тому же он не был уверен, что Принцесса его не покусает.

\- Он лучше меня?

\- Нет. С ним просто... по-другому.

Еще одна тяжелая пауза. Уэда медленно убрал подушку, переполз к самому краю кровати, лег, как труп - руки на груди, взгляд в потолок.

\- Понятно, - пробормотал он. - Понятно. Понятно.

Рё было тоскливо и хотелось спать.

\- И что же, - словно говоря сам с собой, произнес Уэда, постукивая ногой по металлической спинке кровати. Звук вызывал у Рё зубную боль. Это чувствовалось даже сквозь дрему, - ему тоже понравилось?

\- Не то чтобы у него был выбор, - с грацией пьяного слона пошутил Рё. - Мы сначала подрались, но потом я расквасил ему нос, и он перестал возмущаться.

Уэда сел. Рё подобрался ближе, попытался осторожно убрать ему с лица мягкую челку и тут же взвыл - на внутренней стороне локтя даже в темноте заалели следы укусов.

\- Ну ты и урод, - сказал ему Уэда. - Это называется "по-другому"?

Рё зарычал и попытался придушить Тацую подушкой, тот ловко увернулся, скатился с кровати, больно ударившись локтем, встал в боксерскую стойку. Если бы у них была хоть одна проблема с управляющим дома - скажем, мусор перепутали или кошку завели - их бы давно выселили за шум.

\- "По-другому" - значит, "по-другому"! Что бы ты понимал! - заорал Рё. От вечерней драки наливались синевой следы ударов, и от одной мысли о втором раунде тело ныло и скрипело, как несмазанный велосипед.

***

Золотая неделя - самое спокойное время, когда положено не работать, а отдыхать и развлекаться.

Эта истина актуальна только для офисных работников, но вот жрецы бога развлечений в это время не сидят сложа руки. Неделька выдалась действительно напряженной, и в последний, самый последний день, действительно золотой от яркого солнца и восхитительной свободы, Рё безобразно напился.

Он помнил еще, как хрустко звенели кубики льда в уже пустом стакане, и как ломило зубы от последних ледяных капель, оседавших на словно вспухшем от алкоголя горле. Помнил, как искал свободную комнату на втором этаже онсэна, мечтая завалиться на первую попавшуюся кровать. Где он встретил Камэнаси, о чем они говорили, и почему тот вдруг больно съездил ему по ребрам, Рё вспомнить уже не мог. Он дрался с ним самозабвенно, словно с Уэдой, и сам не понимал, почему кровь кипящим вином то плескалась в ушах, то падала в живот, а сердце колотилось, как на концерте. Тело все делало само, как привыкло, и Рё даже не задумывался, кто перед ним - Уэда, Камэ, Пи, кто-то из джуниоров...

Он очнулся от лихорадочной, как пьяный бред, возни, только услышав чей-то тихий-тихий стон, от которого волоски на шее встали дыбом. Сфокусировал взгляд.

Камэ лежал под ним, не двигаясь, прижав локтем глаза, и в темноте влажно блестели липкие красные потеки у него под носом и на крепко сжатых зубах.

Рё замер от накатившего ужаса. Понимание того, что он натворил, выдуло из головы весь хмель; стало зябко, до мурашек на голой пояснице. Если бы он пришел в себя хотя бы на пару минут раньше, когда еще не было поздно, когда еще можно было все исправить, то Камэ мог бы его простить, Камэ...

Камэ не шевелился. Рё еще крепче сжал его костлявые бедра своими твердыми пальцами и начал, наконец, двигаться.

***

\- Давай договоримся, что ты не будешь с ним больше встречаться? - Уэда притащил из морозильника лед и теперь смотрел, как Рё трудолюбиво завязывает прозрачные кубики в носовые платки.

\- А ты?

\- Что - я?

\- Договор - это взаимоневыгодное сотрудничество двоих людей. А когда ты говоришь "давай договоримся", ты всегда что-то требуешь от меня. Это эгоизм, ты знаешь?

\- Ты слишком умный для своих лет, ты знаешь? - огрызнулся в ответ Уэда. - Я не хочу, чтобы вы и дальше...

\- А я хочу, - тут же перебил его Рё.

Уэда явственно скрипнул зубами и замолчал. Ненадолго:

\- Ладно, давай действительно заключим договор. Ты не будешь с ним больше встречаться, а я... ну, что ты хочешь?

\- Ничего не хочу, - хмыкнул Рё. - Мне и сейчас неплохо.

Лед в платках начал таять, на ковре расплывалось влажное пятно, навязчиво напоминая об отсутствии в доме питьевой воды. Уэда подхватил один из холодных мешочков, приложил к саднящей скуле, глянул исподлобья:

\- А если Камэ сам предложит расстаться - согласишься?

\- Не предложит. - Рё нахмурился, подбираясь, как для драки. Уэда молча и мягко поднялся, взвешивая на ладони истекающий ледяными каплями узелок:

\- А ты спроси. Камэ у нас мальчик стеснительный, первым разговор не начинает, ты же знаешь.

Рё вскрикнул и выругался, когда в свежие синяки на коленях врезался метко брошенный тяжелый мешочек. Уэда на пороге даже не обернулся.

***

В репетиционном зале сломался кондиционер, и жить стало совершенно невыносимо. Все, не сговариваясь, решили пренебречь полными комплектами костюмов в пользу хоть какой-то прохлады, менеджер в наглухо застегнутой и насквозь мокрой рубашке нервно теребил галстук, обмахиваясь веером и обещая в перерыв позвать ремонтника. До перерыва было еще долго. Дзин двигался, как вареная рыба, Мару и Тагути шепотом играли в только что придуманную игру "кто вспомнит больше названий холодной еды", Коки делился с Уэдой планами на завтрашнее утро. Уэда не слушал.

Сквозь открытую дверь в коридорное окно была видна яркая рекламная растяжка над супермаркетом: "Лето начинается!" Почему оно начинается в конце августа, после двух месяцев удушающей жары, Уэда решительно не понимал. Рядом Камэ полотенцем стер со спины и плеч пот, зябко вздрогнул и тут же накинул рубашку. Как можно изнывать от жары и одновременно мерзнуть, Уэда тоже понять никак не мог. Камэ рассеянно улыбался красивой гримасой несчастного Пьеро, и по его лицу совершенно невозможно было прочесть, о чем он думает, чего на самом деле хочет и умеет ли вообще говорить "нет".

\- Нет, это невозможно, - громко сказал Уэда. Равномерный отсчет прекратился, все удивленно примолкли.

\- Мохито со льдом, - не успел остановиться Тагути. Мару на него шикнул.

\- Слишком жарко, - развил мысль Тацуя. - Аканиси сейчас в обморок хлопнется. - Дзин вяло возмутился, тем самым невольно подтверждая предположение Уэды. - Может, сделаем перерыв, пока не починят кондиционер?

Народ отмер и загалдел в том смысле, что да, неплохо бы. Менеджер делал строгое лицо и грозно стучал веером по спинке стула, но под тоскливым взглядом Дзина все же сдался.

Когда все сбежали простывать в прохладную гримерку, Уэда подхватил из холодильного ящика бутылку с водой и отправился на переговоры.

***

\- В каком смысле?.. - мяукнул Камэ, невероятно быстро заливаясь краской - густо и душно, до испарины на висках; он так не краснел даже от жары.

\- В том самом, - безжалостно добил Уэда. И добавил, изрядно покривив душой: - Я тоже не дурак, догадывался. В общем, мне это надоело. Тебе не надо с ним больше видеться.

Камэ молчал, глядя в пол. Потом, все так же не поднимая глаз, едва слышно спросил:

\- Почему?

Уэда даже разозлился.

\- А ты хоть раз с кем-нибудь встречался, Камэнаси? Ну или фильмы какие-нибудь смотрел? Кому же понравится, когда ему изменяют?

\- Так что же... вы встречаетесь?

Последнее слово прозвучало до того нейтрально, что Уэда заподозрил у Камэ наличие сценария на сегодняшний день.  
\- Ну да, - сказал он почти без паузы. - Встречаемся. Это не тайна, вообще-то, - и спохватился: - Только перед камерой об этом орать все же не стоит, как ты понимаешь.

\- Почему ты говоришь это мне? - несчастным голосом спросил Камэ. - Почему не поговоришь с Рё? Ведь это он твой... парень?

\- С ним я поговорил, - отрезал Уэда. - И еще поговорю. Ну так что?

\- Я не буду с ним видеться... В этом смысле...

\- Вот и умница, - Уэда доброжелательно хлопнул Камэ по плечу. Тот дернулся, но глаз так и не поднял. Сквозь отросшие мокрые пряди Уэда видел кончики его малиновых ушей. - Спасибо.

***

Они с Рё утром снова подрались и опять не сумели остановиться, и, конечно, им уже было не до льда, так что теперь менеджер орал на гримершу, гримерша оправдывалась, и менеджер орал на Уэду. Они извели на него полтюбика тонального крема, так что плечо стало напоминать неровно зашпаклеванную стену, но шикарный в своих размерах синяк все равно просвечивал уродливым материком.

\- Стирайте эту гадость, - вздохнул стилист. - На это плечо натянем рукав кофты, не видно будет. Вырез большой, но складок много... Пусть встанет к камере другим боком. А ссадину на скуле припудрите и закройте волосами.

Уэда уже давно научился пропускать ругательства мимо ушей. Стилисты у них неплохие, всегда что-нибудь придумывают, лицо в порядке - и ладно, остальное прикроют, замаскируют и закрасят. Он же боксер, как тут без травм? Так думали все, кроме Уэды.

Камэ сидел на корточках в другом конце зала, кутаясь в полотенце, и от его злого, как у голодного хорька, взгляда у Уэды зудели губы. Он почти обрадовался, когда взгляд неожиданно исчез.

Сначала снимать будут Дзина, потом очередь Мару, за ним Уэда. Много свободного времени, которое совершенно не на что потратить. Коки предложил пойти поискать Камэ, Уэда пожал плечами и согласился. Слушать треп Танаки было, по крайней мере, не так скучно, как пялиться на яркие лампы и ворох мягких игрушек в качестве возможного реквизита. После пары кругов по этажу они уже забыли, что собирались кого-то искать, и на развилке двойного коридора разошлись: Коки пошел в сторону кофе-автомата, Уэда направился к туалету. Он почти не удивился, обнаружив там Камэ.

\- Перестань, пожалуйста, - шептал Камэнаси, и его полузадушенные всхлипы напоминали о плохой актерской игре девочек из дорам.

Он сидел на подоконнике, прижимаясь спиной к сверкающему от солнца стеклу, между его разведенных ног стоял Рё и с силой сжимал смуглыми твердыми пальцами тонкие белые запястья. Камэ легко бы мог вывернуться, если бы хотел... Рё целовал его шею, подбородок, нос и губы, Камэ отворачивал лицо и беспорядочно, глупо, по-девчачьи пытался выдернуть руки из прочной хватки. Он легко бы мог вывернуться, если бы умел. Будь на его месте Уэда, Рё бы уже давно отлетел в одну из кабинок и сам сунул голову в унитаз.

Рё говорил что-то вполголоса, Камэнаси мотал головой; он уже не пытался вырваться, но когда Рё отпустил его руку и принялся дрожащими пальцами расстегивать широкий дизайнерский ремень, Камэ ударил его куда-то в плечо, потом, соскочив на пол - в живот. Драка даже не успела толком начаться: Камэ, коротко вскрикнув, закрыл руками лицо, и, сразу обмякнув, сполз по стене вниз; между сведенных пальцев побежало красное.

Уэда почувствовал, как где-то в голове надулся и лопнул пузырь. Он сам не заметил, как в два прыжка очутился рядом с окном, швырнул ошарашенного Рё в одну из кабинок и с садистским наслаждением макнул его головой в унитаз.

***

\- Вообще-то, лучше бы лед, - задумчиво сказал Уэда. - Но хоть и тухлый, а всё-таки окунь.

Камэ, стараясь не смотреть в зеркало, осторожно прижимал к разбитому носу мокрый холодный платок. У него дрожали губы, глаза наливались влагой, и Тацуя понять сначала не мог, как его успокоить, и так ли ему больно, как обидно. Потом вспомнил про съемки и догадался, наконец.

\- Ты нос слишком не три, - посоветовал он. - Просто почаще смачивай холодным. До твоей очереди еще часа полтора, ты ведь последний? - Камэ кивнул, аккуратно прощупывая переносицу сквозь платок. - Ну вот, за это время даже следов не останется.

\- А если останется? - прогнусавил Кадзуя, и то ли от этой страшной для него мысли, то ли от звуков собственного голоса, больного и несчастного, опять заморгал слезами. Уэде захотелось дать ему хорошего подзатыльника. Он сунул руки в карманы, на всякий случай.

\- А если останется, тебе все виртуозно запудрят, предварительно наорав на меня. - Камэ удивленно вскинул мокрые глаза: почему, мол, на тебя. - Потому что я скажу, что случайно ударил тебя дверью, когда выходил из туалета.

Уэда посмотрел на часы, выругался чуть слышно, шагнул к двери. На пороге обернулся:

\- Сегодня после съемок... Если хочешь, приходи ко мне. Научу тебя ставить блок на удар в лицо.

Он старался не думать о Рё, который после сегодняшнего наверняка не придет ночевать.

\- Лучше ты ко мне приходи, - сказал вдруг Камэ и смело отвернулся к зеркалу.

***

Рё вздумалось, наконец, починить музыкальный центр. Он стоял на коленях, в россыпи разнообразных отверток, проводков и микроскопических щипчиков, что-то ковырял в колонке и вполголоса ругался. Уэда лениво листал в кресле какую-то рекламную брошюрку, иногда раздражая Рё советами.

\- Отнес бы ты его лучше в ремонт.

\- Тацуя, заткнись.

\- Или ты хочешь сказать, что настоящий кансаец может абсолютно всё - и петь, и технику чинить, и девочек на диванчик заваливать? Ой, прости, ошибся. Мальчиков.

Рё остервенело дернул какой-то шнур: включенная в сеть колонка страшно зашипела и намертво заглохла. Уэда вздрогнул от звука, но даже не поднял глаз посмотреть, что случилось.

Они уже давно находились в состоянии холодной войны. Это не мешало им, как и прежде, ругаться, драться и, как следствие, сдирать друг с друга одежду, бесполезно пытаясь добраться до кровати. Уэда все время думал, чем же эта ссора отличается от их обычной мирной жизни. Все как всегда, но над головой словно висит топор, словно поджимают сроки сдачи еще совершенно не готовой песни, словно он забыл прийти на очень важную встречу и с минуты на минуту ждет звонка от разъяренного менеджера. Словно он поссорился со своим парнем, но ведет себя с ним, как обычно.

Уэда страстно хотел извиниться, но боялся, что Рё его попросту засмеет.

В дверном ящике зашуршало - принесли счета. Уэда с грациозной леностью поднялся с кресла, невзначай скашивая глаза на Рё; тот сидел к нему спиной, увлеченно ковыряясь в недрах непослушной техники и демонстрируя похабную надпись на футболке, и под надписью то и дело двигались его острые лопатки. Колонка снова зашипела.

Уэда неслышно сходил в коридор, вернулся, с размаху плюхнулся на ковер у дивана - от пушистого ворса в такую жару начинало мутить, кожа сразу же становилась сырой от пота. Он прислонился к дивану, запрокинул голову, делая вид, что читает счета, прикрыл бумагой лицо. Зря в группе его считают плаксой, у него совершенно сухие, до боли под веками, глаза.

Под рукой пискнул и зажегся экраном мобильник.

"I don't wanna cry alone!" - вдруг диким голосом заорали обе колонки. Уэда еще раз перечитал неприличную надпись на футболке Рё и отправился в прихожую обуваться.

***

\- Зачем мне это? - удивленно спросил Камэ. Он всегда очень удивлялся и всегда интересовался, зачем, но не мог скрыть вспыхивающей в глазах радости. Уэде было смешно слышать его вопросы.

\- Будешь носить и меня вспоминать, - хмыкнул он. У него никак не получалось подцепить коротко подстриженным ногтем неудобную "собачку" цепочки, и ему было неловко, и он злился на себя за эту свою неловкость.

\- Дай, я, - попросил Камэ, протягивая руку, но Уэда помотал головой:

\- Почти получилось. Волосы подбери.

У него под солнечным сплетением туго стучало сердце, когда пальцы касались горячей светлой шеи, и он старался подольше быть неловким, чтобы продлить это ощущение.

Ему хотелось, чтобы их встречи всегда были такими долгими и плавными, как на большой глубине прозрачного озера.

Камэ тянул его пить чай, иногда что-нибудь готовил сам и не обижался на подколки Уэды про "правильную женушку". В таких случаях они что-нибудь смотрели по телевизору, что-нибудь длинное, глупое и романтичное, и Уэде не хотелось язвить и хвататься за пульт. Они ужинали в тишине, не поднимая глаз от тарелок, потом Камэ мыл чашки и складывал палочки Уэды в отдельный футляр. И каждый раз, когда Уэда, следя за его мокрыми руками, собирался сказать какую-нибудь поспешную глупость, которая бы высушила их прозрачное озеро, Камэ тянулся за полотенцем и с мягкой улыбкой напоминал, что уже поздно, и предлагал вызвать такси. Уэда был благодарен ему за это, но от такси неизменно отказывался.

Тацуя старательно поправил на Камэ цепочку и подвеску, невзначай проводя пальцами по его ключицам.

\- Пойдем пить чай? - предложил Камэ. С кухни тянуло чем-то сладким. Уэда вспомнил запах горелых проводков, который преследовал его от самого дома, и улыбнулся:

\- Извини, Кадзуя. Мне нужно домой.

***

Рё забыл закрыть окно, и к середине ночи всю квартиру выстудило. Уэда дрожал, не понимая спросонья, начался сезон весенних дождей или уже давно идет осень; ему клочками снилась зима, он стоял на знакомом высоком балконе, среди танцующих снежинок, и обнимал одетого только в шарфик Кадзую, пытаясь прикрыть его краями своей куртки, той самой, что не так давно купил себе Нисикидо, и сцеловывал снежинки с его длинных ресниц.

Рядом шепотом ругался Рё - на окне опять заело задвижку. Надо дернуть посильнее, подумал Уэда, просыпясь. По стене скользнул отсвет фар припозднившейся машины. Рё вернулся в кровать, заполз под одеяло, прижался к Уэде, грея ледяные ступни о его голени, поинтересовался почему-то очень тихо:

\- Ты завтра куда-то идешь?

\- С утра на работу, - хрипло отозвался Тацуя. - До пяти.

\- Поужинаем вместе? Я около четырех освобождаюсь.

Уэда молчал, думая о том, что завтра наверняка будет холодно и, может быть, даже пойдет снег, что надо одеться потеплее. Еще он думал о пушистом шарфике, который уже второй день лежал в сумке завернутым в дурацкую подарочную упаковку. Рё закутал Уэду в край одеяла, прижал к себе, как большую плюшевую игрушку, укрылся сам.

\- Я так понял, ты не можешь, да?

\- Да, - согласился Уэда, слишком благодарный за такую незначительную помощь.

\- С кем-то встречаешься?

\- Да.

\- С Камэ?

\- Что за допрос? - тихо засмеялся Тацуя. За окном зашумело и зашуршало, тугие холодные капли заколотили по стеклу. Рё рассеянно разглаживал Уэде тонкие брови, убирая со лба мягкие светлые пряди, и Уэда вспоминал, как два дня назад точно так же гладил лицо Кадзуи, целовал лоб и глаза, не в силах оторваться и достать разрывающийся звонком телефон. Завтра после работы они идут пить кофе, потом - к Камэ, смотреть какой-то фильм. Еще никто никогда так не краснел, приглашая Уэду на вечерний просмотр. Тацуя смотрел на кончики малиновых ушей, едва видимых сквозь длинные волосы, ему было смешно, но он согласился с очень серьезным видом, и только потом понял, как сильно у него колотится сердце.

\- Ты еще не спишь? - сказал Рё. Уэда чуть не вздрогнул, стряхивая с себя пудру сна.

\- Нет. Что ты?

\- Скажи, Тацуя. Он что, лучше меня?

Уэда улыбнулся, чувствуя, как что-то засвербело в носу.

\- Нет, - сказал он, подумав. - С ним просто... по-другому.

\- Понятно, - произнес Рё. - Понятно.

На долгую минуту повисла тишина, и Уэда опять начал проваливаться в липкую дрему, когда Рё встряхнул его и сообщил прямо в ухо, громко и почти весело:

\- Я даже не знаю, как это назвать. Ты обвинил меня, что я тебе изменяю, а потом увел его у меня. Тебе, получается, изменять можно?

\- Я тебе не изменяю, - раздраженно ответил Уэда. Ему хотелось спать, но вопрос Рё задел его за живое.

\- А, ну да, ты просто встречаешься сразу с двумя парнями.

Уэда открыл глаза, посмотрел в потолок, перевел взгляд на Рё, на его черные зрачки, что блестели в темноте, как две маслины.

\- У меня только один парень, - сказал ему Уэда. - Это ты. А Камэ - моя девушка.

Рё целую вечность молчал и не отводил глаз, словно надеясь проникнуть взглядом Уэде прямо в мозг и прочитать там его настоящие мысли. Потом чувствительно пихнул его в бок, громко засмеялся:

\- Только Камэ этого не говори. Бедняга не переживет такого позора. - И когда вместе с каплями дождя по стелу потекли полурастаявшие снежинки, добавил: - Завтра возьмешь мою новую куртку. Она теплее твоей.


End file.
